icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3180503-20140803001550/@comment-24275744-20140803005553
I think you are mistaken being supportive for blind support. While there are some blind supporters, a lot of McCurdians aren't fans on what is happening in Jennette's life but they are sending her messages of positivity and encouragement through all the messages of hate she is getting from other people so she knows that the fans are here for her if she does need support. The truth is, no matter what the fans say, it isn't going to dictate or change how Jennette lives her life. If her closest real life friends and family can't talk some sense into her, the fans who don't really know her won't be able to. Plus, all Paul rumors aside, it's hard letting go of a guy you were in love with. I think (hope) she will eventually realize that Paul isn't the right guy of her, some things are just learned the hard way. Jennette is going through a tough time, with losing her mom and growing up in general. I know that 22 was a tough age for me. I had just moved out of my parents house and me and my (now husband) were fighting a lot because the adjustment was really hard for me. I moved away from all of my friends & family and I felt a little lost. She is probably feeling lost and while acting out and hooking back up with Paul are bad ideas, she could be doing a lot worst. She doesn't have a sex tape (that we know of), she didn't post nude photos, she hasn't been photographed with any alcohol or stumbling out of a nightclub, she wasn't showing up to work high or drunk, she hasn't been arrested for stealing or getting a DUI or destroying public property. I know Paul is bad and that pic she posted on Instagram wasn't classy (she was fully clothed and that pic could have been in Maxim but I digress) but people are acting like Jennette has done some super bad, horrible things and she hasn't. Really, people need to calm down XD. I think as long as Jennette's friends & family try to keep her on their radar and continue to reach out to her and she continues to go to therapy that she will come out of this ok. Will she be on some big tv show again or an a-lister? Maybe not, but I think that she will eventually be alright. I don't think she will be the next Lindsay Lohan or Amanda Bynes. If Britney Spears can make a comeback, anyone can. Lastly, I want to say that I'm not defending her choices. Just as someone not too much older than Jennette, I can understand what she is going through on some levels and it has to be hard and frustrating to be going through that phase in the public eye (yes, I know that most of it is by her own doing). She has made some bad decisions but we all have, and some of us had put those bad decisions on social media but they aren't a big deal because we aren't celebrities. I say, until she is arrested or photographed drunk or high, I think she should be cut a break and not consistently bashed.